1) Field of the Invention
The invention herein relates to hinge mechanisms for notebook computers and other similar products, specifically an adjustable stepless hinge shaft that provides for a simple structure as well as rapid assembly and installation between the top cover and bottom base of notebook computers, with a smooth, stable, and durable action during the opening and closing operation. At the same time, the torque resistance is adjustable to a set value to prevent loosening, flexing, and dislodging.
2) Description of the Prior Art
Notebook computer products are small and light to facilitate portable usage. To achieve a thin, compact, and lightweight design, they consist of two integrated sections: a system and keyboard situated in a bottom base along with a display and an overlaying member disposed in a top cover. When such notebook computers are not utilized or usage is finished, the top cover is folded over the bottom base. When utilized, the top cover is opened upward more than 90 degrees at minimum to an appropriate inclination to permit viewing the display in the top cover during operation and usage. As a result, stepless hinge shafts or hinges must be installed between the said top cover and bottom base. However, some of the stepless hinge shafts or hinges utilized by notebook computer manufacturers are too simple and crude (for example, Taiwan Patent Bulletin No. 175877, 237160, and 357905), not sufficiently strong, and have a rather short service life. Others are overly complex and, furthermore, having inappropriate structural designs (such as Taiwan Patent Bulletin No. 264062, 282114, 307391, 375293, 397321, and 390449). When installed for utilization, achieving proper torque is difficult or flexing or positioning is inconsistent after repeated opening and closing. Some hinge shafts and hinges become noisy or rough during their opening and closing operation on notebook computers. At the same time, since the said hinge shafts and hinges typically have “fixed” designs, no adjustment is possible when loosening or flexing occurs and the hinge shafts and hinges must be replaced. For notebook computer users, opening and closing the top covers of notebook computers often leads to great inconvenience and problems, and many will not purchase or use a high-end notebook computer for this reason.